finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Devil's Flight
Devil's Flight is the doomed corkscrew roller-coaster in McKinley, Pennsylvania, that derailed in Final Destination 3. Devil's Flight is the only opening disaster with more survivors than casualties. How the roller coaster crashed The hydraulics on one of the pipes underneath the coaster was leaking, and had been ruptured before the ride started, which became looser as the ride progressed. While going through a loop, Frankie Cheeks had his camera knocked out of his hand by Ashlyn Halperin, which wrapped around the tracks. The coaster ran over the camera and the hydraulics ruptured, disconnecting the coaster. Still in motion, the coaster began to tear apart, losing its wheels and important bars and other mechanisms that made the coaster work properly, and causing the riders' safety restraints to fail. When the coaster arrived to a sharp turn in the middle of the ride, half of the coaster detached and jumped the tracks, killing Carrie Dreyer, Jason Wise, Ashley Freund, Ashlyn, Frankie, and five others. Lewis Romero was thrown out of his seat and held onto the coaster for dear life, as it went through several more loops. He fell off, and was narrowly saved by Kevin Fischer. However, a portion of the coaster fell apart and knocked Lewis off, sending him flying into a portion of the tracks where he died of blunt force trauma. The coaster continued to fall apart and stayed in motion up until it reached a large loop and was suspended upside-down. Erin Ulmer and Ian McKinley tried to hang on, but were unable to, and Ian fell to his death, where Erin followed him afterwards. Two unseen characters (later revealed to be Perry Malinowski and Julie Christensen) fell off as well. Kevin and Wendy Christensen attempt to get the coaster out of the loop by rocking it backwards, where it goes in reverse. Kevin gets his coat stuck on the coaster and can't sit down and as the coaster goes backwards, a dislodged pipe severs Kevin in half. Wendy lies on the coaster crying when it hits a dislodged part of the track and jackknives. Wendy is thrown off the coaster and falls onto another part of the track. It is then revealed that the derailment was a vision of Wendy's, and the roller coaster is still at its station. She panics and manages to get several of the students off when a large fight ensues. Jason sees this and attempts to leave the coaster, but they didn't get his attention due from the fight. However, the passengers force the workers to start the ride. After security brings Wendy and the students outside, the ride starts. Wendy notices Jason is still in the roller coaster. Panicked, She begins to freak out and tell the attendants to stop the ride, but is taken outside. After she and Kevin were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashes, killing Jason, Carrie and several others as Kevin watches in horror and Wendy cries. Death toll: 7 thumb|right|350px|How the crash happened. Plot holes *There is a plot hole as to how the coaster crashed, since the primary cause was Frankie's camera. Since Frankie got off the coaster, it would've taken longer for the coaster to detach and crash, or it should not have crashed at all. *However, this can be disproven as Frankie's camera only aided in rupturing the hydraulics further, which in consequence, only contributed to the deaths of Lewis, Ian, Erin, Perry, and Julie because their harnesses malfunctioned. They weren't on the ride when it crashed in reality, therefore making Frankie's presence insignificant to the crash and deaths. At 16:03 of the movie, it can be briefly seen that the tracks are indeed broken, as Wendy claimed. Also, and a 'popping' sound is heard, indicating that a potion of the track has been broken, which caused the wheels on the left side to derail. This ultimately killed Jason, Carrie, and the other 5 victims, who were the only ones on the ride. *Their deaths are shown as the coaster hitting a sharp curve, throwing it off the tracks, just like in Wendy's premonition. Therefore, Frankie's camera had no effect in the amount of time it would take for the roller coaster to crash. The tracks still would have broken in the same place, and still were the cause of the actual derailment, NOT the camera. *Some of the first deaths on the coaster occur when the rear cars detach from the tracks, showing us that they were not secured. If this is the case, how come the remaining cars did not fall when they stalled on the loop? Goofs and mistakes *The ride attendant didn't make sure all of the safety restraints were secured. *Rollercoasters cannot have horizontally curved chain-lift hills. Signs/Clues *Wendy takes a picture of a ride called HIGH DIVE. The V light goes out, and it reads HIGH DI E. *Before entering the ride, a sign said, "No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon." with an image of the devil next to it. "I'll see you soon" is the tagline of the mortician in both Final Destination 1 and 2. *Jason tells Wendy "Meet you at the end." while on the coaster, which death uses as Wendy's "death design" at the end of the movie on Train 081 *Wendy takes a picture of Jason which reveals a blurred image of a rollercoaster heading down the tracks as though it were about to crash. *The name of the rollercoaster is Devil's ''Flight, ''symbolizing death and flight 180. *Ironically, Tony Todd, who portrayed the mortician in the previous films, is the voice of Devil's Flight. He also says "You may never return from Devil's Flight." *Jay tells Wendy, "The real fear of these rides comes from having no control." *The opening credits for Final Destination 5 show pieces of the rollercoaster. Survivors *Wendy Christensen (deceased) *Kevin Fischer (deceased) *Julie Christensen (deceased) *Ian McKinley (deceased) *Perry Malinowski (deceased) *Erin Ulmer (deceased) *Lewis Romero (deceased) *Frankie Cheeks (deceased) *Ashley Freund (deceased) *Ashlyn Halperin (deceased) Known Casualties *Jason Wise *Carrie Dreyer *Marcus *Jill *Scott *Elle Dana *Bob Other Participants *Amber Regan (supposedly, in the original script) *Olivia Castle road the Devil's Flight rollercoaster at some point, she has a picture of herself and her friend with the Devil's Flight logo on it and it also says "The Scariest Rollercoaster". Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Disasters Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Disasters Category:McKinley Locations Category:Death's Servants Category:Premonitions